the crush warz
by Gemini126
Summary: Darwin has a crush on Carrie Krueger but finds out from a tiger beat magazine that his crush has a perfect match - his older brother !Darwin ha una cotta per Carrie Krueger ,ma impara da perfetto - il fratello maggiore !
1. Chapter 1 friends in need

**WHY DO GOONS****FALL IN LOVE?**

Chapter 1 FRIENDS IN NEED

DARWIN hastily placed his lunch tray down on the Elmore junior high cafeteria table . He sometimes brought books to lunch to keep up with the rest of the class because everyone else was 12 while he was 10.

He studied his classmates he was sitting with while he ate his lunch . There was Gumball , his brother who was a cat with blue fur .There was Tobias , who was full of himself and Joe a banana. They should be able to answer my question. Darwin thought.'' I have a question '' Darwin announced . '' How do you get a girl to like you ?''

"TOLD YOU IT WOULD HAPPEN SOMEDAY SOON!'' Tobias shouted with a relishing look on his face.

Gumball sighed and rolled his eyes as he handed Tobias five dollars.''Well , helloooo Abe Lincoln !'' '' Its for a friend of mine. '' Darwin lied . Gumball squinted as if trying to see through Darwin with his dark eyes. Darwins stomach flipped like Penny Fitzgerald ,Gumballs crush , during a cheer . '' Well , I can help you pickup a girl '' Tobias then coughed . '' I mean your friend ''.

His mouth said that , but his eyes said OBVIOUSLY YOU . '' OH , AGAIN WITH THIS ? ''. Gumball yelled , highly annoyed . '' The only thing you will pick up is that girls dust when she runs away.'' '' I totally agree ''. Joe stated . '' Girls are Never going to say ; you will be mine Tobias Wilson , even if it kills me '' Tobias pouted and than said '' your parents let you watch too much television as a child ''. '' MAYBE YOURS DIDN'T LET YOU WATCH ENOUGH !'' Joe huffed.

Gumball spooned his cafeteria yogurt , then he spit it out in disgust .'' '' Hello what about my question ?'' Darwin asked . '' So your friend knows what to do, right ?'' Joe questioned '' So my friend knows what **NOT** to do'' . All 3 erupted . **''** WHAT?!'' They abruptly rose from their seats.'' Gumball , you always fail.'' Elvis '', you come on too strong. Joe , your motto is pals before gals''. '' HA HA '' Gumball laughed . '' Tobias is ELVIS !'' Tobias pouted as Darwin utterd '' my poor friend ''. Tobias looked infuriated while the others looked as if they lost interest. Gumball smirked as he said ; '' just don't make her pay the dinner bill ''. He slung his bag over his shoulder as the bell rang. Joe seemed to have advice , too. '' DO NOT ask ; hey , babe , you gonna eat that'' he said in a weird voice as he took an extra french fry off of Darwins tray .He left , rushing after Gumball. Tobias put the white tray in the return bin above the trashcan as Darwin headed off '' Good luck , Darwin''.

next chapter soon shout out to Lexboss and my best friend . Gumball The Famous coming soon maybe really soon


	2. Chapter 2 what does it take

_WHY DO GOONS__FALL IN LOVE_

_CHAPTER 2 __WHAT DOES IT TAKE ?__; _

_Tobias speed walks to keep up with Penny while chatting on the__phone .''Penny__! ''__He called down the locker lined corridor . __Why won't this chick come over__? He thought . He put the phone to his ear.__ '' __whatever__Rach ''.Tobias __spotted a stand of cheerleaders __selling TIGER BEAT magazines. MIGHT AS WELL BUY ONE TO KEEP RACH __QUIET . _

_He thought , referring to his teen sister . '' WHAT DO YOU WANT '' . Masami , a rich snob asked rudely . She was a cloud . She had an angry look on her face . Probably because of the accident in gym that day ._

_He had accidently went into the girls locker room. '' Buying a magazine . Here __I __have the money ''. Tobias said casually . Masami gave in hesitantly . He gripped the magazine and browsed it . He found__one of those things that changed when you moved it to the side . '' Off , on , off , on''. He said as the male models shirt came on than off again . Very addictive ! _

_He read some more and then found a true hearts quiz .He grinned , staring at Penny . '' I bet I have more in common with Penny than Watterson does ''. __He ripped out the quiz and stuffed the magazine in his stinky bag that Gumball would say smelled like a skunk died and that the inside looked as if a skunk had given__birth – to triplets ! Then the sea colored cat would scrunch up his nose ._

_He alredy had a bad day . He did not need Masami or Gumballs help to make it worse . Gumball had a really bad day , too__. He had been sick . His little brothers usual self was replaced . He was in his room , doodling Penny when somebody burst in .Gumballs' first reaction was to call the police about a goth in leather and chains coming into his bed room , but __the figure stopped him by the time __he reached the living room . Gumball wet his pants while leaning on the phone while the figure wiped his gothic make up off . '' DARWIN ? '' Gumball shrieked . '' You know it ,kitty '' . '' What happened to you ? You look like …..__an emo .'' '' I am an emo . Starting tomorrow .'' ''. '' You also remind me of an evil ghost from '' A CHRISTMAS CAROL . why __the sudden new persona ?'' Gumball asked '' I am now the __opposite __of Darwin '' __Darwin said __dramatically ''Niwrad ? ''__Gumball asked quizzically...__ Darwin smiled and said " __Exactly''._


	3. Chapter 3 the impression

The crush wars ; chapter 3 of 6 ; the impression .

Nobody was exactly sure about how they felt about Niwrad . Gumball was worried and confused . Why did Darwin change ? He thought this as Tobias came in hastily. '' Hi , old pal ''. ''Um , hi , Tobias''. ''Pals take friendly quizzes . Oh , look here ! '' . Tobias fibbed dumb poorly . He showed Gumball the quiz .'' A quiz !'' Gumball knew it was to break him and Penny up , but had more important things to worry about .

''Have you seen Darwin lately ?'' He asked , changing the subject . ''No, why ?'' Tobias replied just as Niwrad came down the hall .'' Hi , Darwin !'' Gumball said cheerfully as Tobias had his mouth dangling open .''Its Niwrad . And niwrad does not hang out with lollipops ''. '' Lollipops ? Who you calling lollipops? '' Tobias yelled angrily , trying to punch Darwin, but couldn't because Gumball was holding him back .'' What do you mean?'' Gumball questioned . '' Now be careful. You know he can be .. sensitive ''.Tobias advised , squeazing Darwins hand gently .

'' What I mean is , lollipops are ditzy dweebs .'' That did it . Gumballs eyes brimmed with tears. He ran away glared and crossed his arms .The two may not see eye to eye all the time , but Gumball was a great friend . '' What is wrong with you ?'' He asked. '' Why did you change ?'' Darwin finally had to tell some one , but since his brother was angry, he figured Tobias would do .'' To get Carrie to like me ''. He whisperd .'' Well you better apologize or else…'' Tobias held up his phone that had a case with all the teams who had competed in the world championship. It showed a message with what Darwin had just told. Tobias had his finger hovering above the send button .

''Ok fine ! just don't send it !'' Darwin said , panick in his eyes .Tobias smiled just as the bell rang.


End file.
